pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 213: Kerplunk
TBA Synopsis The Past Lily Charles watches as her sister Vivian is born with a heart defect. Vivian soon mimics her sister's every action, and they become the Darling Mermaids. Lily became a nun when she had an affair with Vivian's fiancé and had Chuck. After losing her eye, Lily soon gave up on performing, taking Chuck and Vivian with her. The Present Vivian and Lily hold a half-birthday for Chuck, still believing her dead. Vivian is unaware that Lily is crying as she notices an article about the Aquacade being in town. Vivian suggests they go and cheer themselves up, and Lily agrees. Ned and a reluctant Emerson celebrate Chuck's half-year birthday at The Pie Hole, but Ned can't find a perfect gift. Olive arrives and informs them that Lily and Vivian are going to the Aquacade. Ned thinks it'd be the perfect gift and takes Chuck there. Emerson and Olive also go. When Vivian and Lily arrive, the Pie Holers quickly hide Chuck. The Aquadolls arrive: Blanche and Coral Ramora, the Charles sisters' former rivals. They introduce Blanche's husband, their manager Shane Trickle, and invite Lily and Vivian to meet them in their dressing room after the show. Vivian is feeling stressed but Lily insists they stay, in memory of Chuck. As they sit in the stands, Chuck watches her aunts and worries about them enjoying themselves. Chuck starts up some booing, momentarily cheering her aunts up. The announcer, Jimmy Neptune, introduces the Aquadolls as they begin their patriotic show. However, the show is rudely interrupted when Bubba the Shark, part of a shark-riding act, enters the tank and swallows Blanche. Back at the aunts' house, Vivian is writing a sympathy note but Lily isn't feeling sympathetic. Jimmy Neptune arrives to talk to Vivian and suggests they might make a comeback. He explains that his father and grandfather owned the Aquacade before them and he's always been a fan. He wants them to make a comeback. Lily isn't interested but Vivian gets her to agree. Emerson is eating a fishwich at his office when a man arrives and asks him to put it away. The man, Galveston Gus, is the shark owner and wants to hire Gus to clear his shark's name and prove he wasn't negligent. Gus insists that the lock was secured and the only way to open it was via a remote, and he has the only remote. Emerson, Ned, and Chuck go to the morgue. Emerson cuts open the shark and Ned brings Blanche back to live. They ask her if she saw anything strange and Blanche notes that Coral asked her about her hair. They notice that there was pig fat in Blanche's hair gel, and Emerson figures the lard provoked Bubba to attack. Blanche thinks that Lily and Vivian may have been responsible and Chuck leaps to her aunts' defense, and has Ned return Blanche to death. Back at the Pie Hole, they tell Olive what they discovered and figure it was an inside job. Lily and Vivian arrive and Chuck hides. The aunts, practicing their synchronous routine, ask Olive for their Darling Mermaid costumes back. Chuck writes a note to Emerson and Ned suggesting they use the sisters' routine as cover to get into the Aquacade and investigate the murder. Chuck can't go but asks Ned to do everything he can. At the Aquacade, Emerson has Olive check out the Remoras' dressing room, and Emerson plans to approach Shane Trickle. Jimmy arrives and informs the workers that Vivian and Lily will be headlining the show. Coral and Shane inform them they have a signed contract and are clearly unhappy at their presence. Meanwhile, Olive goes into their dressing room and finds Sid Tango there. Olive befriends him and Sid complains that Jimmy promised him the headliner spot, but insists that one day he'll have his time. Olive spots Coral's hair gel and grabs the jar. She takes it to Emerson and notes that it's lard-free. Emerson believes that confirms Blanche was the target. Sid comes out, wearing his belt. They notice that when he touches his belt, a remote gate opens. They confront him and reveal the belt has a remote inside of it. Sid is taken to prison and asks to talk to Emerson and Olive. He insists he was framed and wants Emerson to clear him. Sid suggests that Coral was jealous of her sister and killed her. At the Aquacade, Coral and Shane confront Jimmy, and Coral snaps at Shane as well. Ned talks to Jimmy, who explains he needs a daredevil act and wants a motorcycle routine to draw in the audience. Ned gives Jimmy the sisters' contract and Jimmy insists there's only one condition: they need to go on the show's European tour. Vivian doesn't want to, but Lily agrees, saying it's finally time to put their happiness first. Ned tells them that Chuck would have wanted them to. As they talk, they notice Coral sinking into the water behind them, chained up. Shane rescues her and reveals she tried to do Jimmy's motorcycle stunt. Coral explains she's willing to do anything to get back into the show. Emerson points out that Shane is clutching her breasts, and everyone realizes that Coral was having an affair with her sister's husband. Coral denies killing Blanche and Vivian comforts her, inviting her to swim with them. Emerson figures she's telling the truth, and that eliminates everyone except Shane… who is driving away on the stunt motorcycle. At the Pie Hole, Ned tells Chuck that they found evidence confirming Shane is the killer. He also tells her that Vivian and Lily have taken on Coral as a partner, but Olive has already told Chuck all about it. Ned gives her the present: a large hat and tickets to the Darling Mermaid Darlings' premiere show. He also tells her that the Aquacade is going to Europe and the aunts are going with it. Chuck is shocked to hear her aunts will be leaving and blames Ned for letting it happen. She's worried that she can't help them if they're gone, and wonders if there's anything to keep her there. In the dressing room, Lily admits she's nervous and Olive tries to reassure her. Coral comes in and Lily realizes that she doesn't like seeing herself. Lily starts to panic with a little help from Coral. However, Olive realizes that Coral is wearing her own costume beneath the Darlings' costume, and plans to sabotage the Darlings. Lily tells Olive to leave and then explains to Coral that Vivian may have a soft spot in her heart, but she doesn't sympathize and orders her out. However, Coral knows that Lily had a child: she remembers that Lily was pregnant 30 years ago, and then disappeared for nine months. Lily orders her out and Coral warns that she'll regret it. As she goes, Vivian comes in and agrees that it should be just them. However, Lily says she can't. Vivian says Lily needs to do it for herself and no one else. Emerson patrols the Aquacade and notices a lurking shadow up by the sound booth. He goes in and finds Chuck, disguised as a technician. Ned is also there, hiding, much to Chuck's surprise. Ned reveals that Chuck took out her aunts' music CD. She admits she took it out but put it back in, and planned to sabotage their show. Ned explains he thought she'd sabotage the show… but then Olive arrives with the CD and reveals that Ned was going to sabotage the show. Ned admits he wanted to make sure Chuck was happy. Emerson explains that Ned and Chuck usually do the right thing, but they seem lost now. He kicks both of them out but as they leave, Lily and Vivian begin their performance. Chuck is happy to see them doing what they do best. However, a man in a lobster suit knocks out Jimmy: Shane. He says he did it all for Coral, and treated her hair gel with anti-shark repellant. He plans to throw the microphone into the pool, electrocuting Lily and Vivian and assuring Coral is a star. He tosses in the microphone but Ned grabs it with a pool sweep. Chuck lassos Shane with a lifesaver and the Charles sisters take their bows. The next day at the Pie Hole, Ned has a new gift for Chuck. She opens it and finds a picture of herself as a child with Lily and Vivian. Ned took the picture when he was a child. He explains that he tried to be a good boyfriend, but he's been lying to her and to himself. Ned admits that if Lily and Vivian knew she was alive, he'd be the one at risk so he put his happiness first by insisting the aunts couldn't know she was alive. Now he wants her happiness to come first. At the aunts' home, Lily begins to feel happiness. However, Coral talks to Vivian and tells her about Lily's pregnancy. Vivian is angry that Lily cheated on her with Charles Charles, and realizes Chuck was Lily's daughter. Lily admits she was ashamed and Vivian agrees. The doorbell ring and Vivian says she called it so that Lily would leave. Lily insists she's spent half her life making amends rather than let Vivian know. Vivian tells her she doesn't have to. The doorbell rings again and they open the door to find… Chuck and Ned. The Charles sisters resolve their differences and go on two epic world tours. At Emerson's office, his daughter arrives, looking for her father. Olive gets together with Randy Mann and opens a macaroni-and-cheese restaurant, the Intrepid Cow. And Ned and Chuck have a new family and a new life together. Additional Info Notes *This was the last episode to be shot and was made the series finale by the cancellation. *Originally, this episode was to end with a cliffhanger. That upset many fans of Pushing Daisies, so, thanks to post-production, the cliffhanger was deleted. *KerPlunk was also the name of a children's game popular in the 1970s. Cast Regulars *Lee Pace: Ned *Anna Friel: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles *Chi McBride: Emerson Cod *Jim Dale: The Narrator *Field Cate: Young Ned *Ellen Greene: Vivian Charles *Swoosie Kurtz: Lily Charles *Kristin Chenoweth: Olive Snook Guest starring *Wendie Malick: Coral Ramora *Joey Slotnick: Jimmy Neptune *Josh Hopkins: Shane Trickle *Nora Dunn: Blanche Ramora *Wilson Cruz: Sid Tango *Michael James McDonald: Galveston Gus Co-Starring *Mackenzie Smith: Young Lily at 5 *Avery Stevens: Young Lily at 11 *Giselle Gail Gaines: Young Vivian *David Arquette: Randy Mann |next=—}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:L'il Gumshoe arc